Pokemon: Sinnoh time
by Aipomrulesok
Summary: Two boys trying to take out team rocket
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 1 I guess if this is a new story: Professor Rowan

In the last story Ben and Sean were sent to the region of Sinnoh to help out professor Rowan. (We will return to that story later on in the sequel.)

"Ben, how long will we have to be on this ferry?"

"For the millionth time Sean, we have one more hour left on the ferry, remember that this time."

"I'm sorry Ben but, I can't help forgetting stuff."

"Ok Sean. I know, why don't we find trainers on the ferry who are at the same level as us?"

"Sounds good to me."

So the boys left each other to find trainers.

Three quarters of an hour later and five same level trainers and ten stronger trainers defeated(the stronger ones were Ben's wins) the boys caught up with each other and told each other about their wins.

"I can't believe you Ben, how typical of you to take on people stronger than you."

"I know how great I am"

"We all know Ben. Look there's only 15 minutes left on the ferry."

"Your right Sean. Look there's the island."

"Cool. It's very big and tall."

"Just think Sean, we could even get a new Pokémon for our troubles."

"I don't know Ben, I heard professor Rowan is very strict and dare I say it, a bit rude."

"Well you never know."

15 minutes later and the boys found them selves back on dry land in the city of Canalave where Ben wanted to try the gym but unfortunate for Ben, Sean pointed out the fact that I was the 6th gym and he would get a thrashing.

"I know Ben, why don't we go to Sandegem town? That's where the professor is."

And magically the boys ended up in Sandegem town. They decided to go to the lab where normally you would find a professor and today there will be no exception.

"So Ben, do you think the professor will give us a new Pokémon?"

"I would think so yeh."

"Good, this time I want a grass type, what about you."

"I might stick with fire; we'll just see what they are like."

"Just let it go Ben, 1 is enough."

"Never, I must have more."

After Ben had stopped being freaky they saw the professor.

"Ah there you are, thank you for helping me, as a sign of respect I will give you a Pokémon."

"Told you Sean."

"Pick one each."

"Sean, you go first I picked first last time."

"Ok, then I'm going to pick this Turtwig."

"Then I'm choosing this Chimchar."

"It seems you have both picked good Pokémon. You both know your task, to stop team rocket."

"Yes, let's go Sean."

And the boys left the lab and started to train up their new Pokémon but what will happen in the next chapter until next time goodbye.

I will not do the next chapter unless I get at least 3 reviews so if you want the story to continue please review this chapter.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 2: Barry!? Again!?

I know I said I wouldn't do the next chapter without getting at least 3 reviews but I had an idea but I might forget some of it but please go along with it.

Day 2 of Ben and Sean's new quest and things were on the dark side, for Ben.

"I just don't get it, how could this happen?"

"What happened?"

"I, I, I, lost!"

"You lost what, a tooth?"

"No you idiot."

"Then what?"

"I lost in an online battle."

"Who did you lose to?"

"She calls herself Cynthia."

"And what Pokémon did she have?"

"She had a Garchomp, a Togikiss and a Roserade."

"You know the person you lost to?"

"Yeh."

"She is the champion. And you battled all of those Pokémon?"

"Yep. But she just beat me with her last Pokémon. I defeated the first two though."

"But just how did you get to her last Pokémon? She's almost invincible."

"Simple I just told my Pokémon what to do and they replied 100 time harder."

"Wow Ben, you are really weird, any way we should get a move on, that gym isn't going to challenge itself."

And the boys left the Pokémon centre and headed for Oreburge City but along the way they stopped off at the trainer's school where Sean discovered Ben, was addicted.

"Ben you just have to chill, you don't have to go inside, let the poor trainers inside keep their Pokémon alive."

"You can't stop me Sean let me at them, I have to get some training in before the gym."

"Alright, one person and that's it, understand?"

"Yes, yes now let me in."

So Ben and Sean went inside, immediately, Ben went to the teacher at the black board.

"I wish to challenge you."

"As you wish but I am stronger than you might think."

"Three on Three?"

"Very well."

The battle begun.

"Ok, let's go Charmander."

"Budew go."

"Charmander use ember."

Thousands of little embers shot out of Charmander's mouth and…………………….. Budew is out.

"No Budew, return, go Magikarp."

A weak floppy Pokémon came out.

"Let's use scratch."

"Hang in Magikarp. Use splash."

"What was that? Finish him off with scratch."

Magikarp was hit hard and………………………. you know the story, he's out.

"No not Magikarp, return, go Abra."

"Return Charmander, you have done well, go Chimchar."

It was 3-1 to Ben.

"Chimchar stand your ground and wait."

A change to Ben's strategy.

"Abra use teleport."

This had no effect.

"Ok Chimchar I'm getting bored finish this of with ember."

Again thousands of little embers came out but the room heated up furiously. And Abra is………………………………………. down and out.

"No, how could I lose to a kid?"

"Quite easily, I'm very good."

And after that they left the school and our heroes set to Oreburge City, but, what will happen? Find out next time.

Please review.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon: Live you've never seen before

Part 3: Barry!? Again!?

Last time I sort of messed things up so I apologize this time it will be better.

Last time our heroes stopped of at the trainer's school and Ben managed to beat the teacher there.

"Hey Ben, I noticed something in your battle last time."

"Yeh? And what would that be?"

"Your Charmeleon, it changed back to a Charmander."

"Your right, it must happen if you go to a different region, just to make sure, let's see your Wartortle."

"Go Wartortle."

Wartortle came out but as a Squirtle.

"Hm, your theory must be correct Ben."

And after that short conversation they headed on for Oreburge City but on the way they met a familiar face. Guessed it yet? Well if you haven't then you must remember to read correctly.

"Hey you two over there!"

"Who was that Sean?"

"Well turn around and find out you fool."

"Hey Ben, Sean good to see you again, what brings you here to Sinnoh?"

"We are here running an errand for professor Rowan, what about you."

"Well I came here because I heard that this is the toughest region and if I get stronger here, I'll get stronger anywhere else."

"Hm, I hate to put Sean forward to a fight but he would like to get revenge for the title battle back in Kanto."

"But Ben you knocked Sean out, not me."

"Yes but he can't beat me, so he would like to battle you."

"Very well, one on one, I'm saving for the gym."

The battle begun and Sean was ready.

"Starly let's go."

"Cubone come on out."

"Hey Sean remember to hit him where it hurts if you know what I mean."

"Cubone use tackle."

Cubone charged angrily at the little weak bird Pokémon and thudded it into a tree.

"Starly hang in, get up and use tackle."

Starly tried to get up to full speed but couldn't and as a result. THUD! Cubone dodged and Starly ran into a tree again and…………………………......... it's down and out.

"Yes!" Shouted Sean as he managed to beat Barry.

"Very good Sean but I haven't even started training with him yet. I got to go now, see you at Oreburge."

"Bye. Well done Sean that's the first person I've see you beat."

"Well you could have come to my gym battle."

"Don't worry I'll be there this time, you can go first."

"Thank you but I still have to evolve Squirtle again."

"This could take some time then."

"It might."

And our heroes left for a second time for Oreburge City, destined to take on the gym leader there and claim his badge.

"So are you confident Sean."

"Shut up Ben and keep on walking I'm not stopping now."

Please review etcetera, etcetera.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before.

Part 4: You want a piece of me?

Hello yet again for this next chapter of my story so hang on to your hats because here we go.

Day 4 of Ben and Sean's journey in Sinnoh and yet another thing had slowed Ben and Sean down on there mini quest to get to Oreburge City.

"You two, over there, stop!"

"Do not run or we will use force."

Ben and Sean were confused by this and looked at each other then turned around to see two men in white suits with an "R" on their chest.

"Who are you if I can ask?" Said Ben as he tried to seem big.

"Never mind that, hand over all your Pokémon, or else." Said mystery man 1.

"But we don't have any Pokémon; we are just two simple boys on a walk to Oreburge City where my grandmother lives." Lied Sean as he tried to protect their Pokémon.

"No one leaves their house without Pokémon so hand them over." Said mystery man 2.

"Do you want a piece of me? Well do you? Come on answer me." Questioned Ben as he tried to look intimidating.

"Hm, this pair might be trickier than all of the other people."

"Hey Ben, I think these people are Team Rocket, you know, the people who steal Pokémon."

"I think you're right Sean let's give them something they can shove up their pipe and smoke."

"Yeh. Hey you two, how about a battle."

"Fine let's go."

A first on my story a doubles battle, oh yes go me, erhem, the battle begun.

"Aipom come on out."

"Turtwig you two."

"Bidoof get out here."

"Same goes for you Kricketot."

"Aipom use swift on Bidoof." Orange stars shot out towards the little beaver Pokémon and…………………….. It's down and out.

"Turtwig use razor leaf." Very sharp leaf things shot out and hit Kricketot but not much damage was done.

"Go Shinx."

"Kricketot use bug bite on Turtwig." Turtwig was hit hard and…………………………… It's down and out.

"Aipom use swift on Kricketot." More orange stars shot out and……………….. You know the story by now but for those who don't know it's down and out.

"Go Squirtle."

"Shinx use sparks on Aipom." Little bolts of lightening shot at Aipom and……………. You know.

"Go Zubat."

"Go Charmander."

"Squirtle use water gun on Zubat." Water shot at Zubat and…………………. same old same old.

"Shinx use sparks on Squirtle." More little bolts came out and…………………… You really should know by now.

"It's down to us Charmander. Use ember." Tiny embers shot out and…………………. for the last time in this chapter it's down and out.

"No, how could we be defeated by some little kids?"

"That's powerful little kids to you." Said Sean trying to keep some dignity."

"Well shouldn't you be off now before we call the police."

"Let's leave Bob; this isn't the last you've seen of us, we'll be back."

"When you've got some good Pokémon? Ha-ha."

The Team Rocket members left quickly when all of a sudden, Charmander started to light up.

"Yes it's happening. He's evolving."

Charmander submerged as a Charmeleon (again.)

"Now that my team is stronger I'm defiantly ready for the gym now."

And the boys left for Oreburge City but.

"Hey you two I saw what you did back there with Team Rocket, it impressed me." It was Roark the leader of the gym."

"Hey thanks, we've been trying to get to your city for ages but we've run into a few things along the way."

"I see you must tell me as we walk."

And so our heroes left with their new friend Roark and headed for Oreburge City where they would battle him for his badge and finally stop this mini quest, it's getting boring now.

Please review.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 14: Sean's grandma

In the last chapter we saw our first glimpse of team Rocket and we also met Roark the gym leader at Oreburgh city. In this chapter we sadly don't battle Roark but instead we meet an even special person, Sean's grandmother.

"So Ben, what shall we do today?"

"I think we should do some training for our gym battles tomorrow."

"Ok, we'll go see my grandma."

"Erm, Sean, I don't think you were listening to me? I said do some training, not see your grandma, anyway, I thought you had only come up with that excuse against team Rocket."

"No, it was a scary situation so I strangely thought of my grandma."

"Rather weird I think. Does she have any Pokémon?"

"I think so, why do you want to know that? Oh, right."

"Then what are we waiting for lets go."

And so the boys left the Pokémon centre and headed towards Sean's grandma's house which was just next to the mining museum. They knocked on the door and a voice cried out:

"Password?"

"Flying lemons." Said Sean. At this point Ben looked at Sean in a weird way and said:

"What on earth was that all about?"

"It's something me and my grandma do, it makes her happy and after her husband passes away, well… the less said the better."

"Ok."

The door then opened with a loud squeak like in all the scary films (or movies if you live in America). They went inside and saw Sean's grandma sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee (fair trade coffee to be precise).

"Ah Sean, I see you're in town, oh and you've brought a friend, so what's your name?"

"My name is Ben Moffatt (I just made that name up from nowhere because it sounded like a good name), I come from Pallet town in Kanto."

"Ah yes, I think I know your mother, so how is she doing?"

"She's doing fine but can't keep up with the new breed of Pokémon so as soon as we are done with our mission here I'll get her a helpful Pokémon to replace her old Mr. Mime."

"I see, so Sean what's this mission you and Ben are on?"

"Well, professor Oak sent us here to get rid of team Rocket from here and while we are here we want at least one of us to become the new champion of Sinnoh."

"I see, so what Pokémon do you have each?"

"Well I have a Wartortle, a Cubone and a Turtwig."

"And I have a Charmeleon, an Aipom and a Chimchar."

"Good choices, now, I want the strongest of you to battle me in a one on one battle, and if you win I'll give you a special item that will help you on your quest."

"So Sean, who is going to do this battle?"

"I think you should do it because you said you wanted to train."

"Ok if you insist. I shall battle you."

"Very well."

The battle begun.

"Chimchar come on out."

"Torchic my dear let's battle."

"Chimchar use scratch." Chimchar's claws grew longer and thicker as he charged towards Torchic, it did half damage.

"Torchic use peck." Torchic ran at full speed with its beak lit up.

"Chimchar dodge then use fury swipes." Chimchar jumped out the way then hit Torchic four times with it claws and………………………….. It survived just (fooled you).

"Torchic one last go use peck." Again it charged at Chimchar with its beak lit up.

"Chimchar stop it in its tracks with ember." Chimchar quickly shot embers out of its mouth stopping Torchic. It could not carry on. He had fainted.

"Oh dear I lost, return Torchic. As I said I shall give you an item each. Take these—."

Suddenly Chimchar lit up and light surrounded it.

"Yes, he's evolving."

He was, in a flash Chimchar changed size and grew bigger, bigger claws and a bigger tail. The light faded and out came……….. A Monferno.

"Woo hoo go Chimchar, or should I say Monferno."

"Now as a was saying, take these master balls, I got them off my husband in his will, they will help you catch any Pokémon of your wish but you have to see it, and it will catch it without fail, take one each."

"Thanks grandma, we best be off, we are against Roark tomorrow and we need our rest."

"Very well I'll see you soon bye boys."

And with that the boys left and headed back towards the Pokémon centre where they were to spend the night and the next day they would battle Roark to try and get his badge until next time goodbye.

Please review.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon like you've never seen before

Part6: Hurry up Barry

Welcome back to my story, in my last chapter we met Sean's grandmother and Ben won a master ball for him and Sean by beating Sean's grandmother. Also you eagle eyed readers may have spotted I accidently said part 14, I meant to say part 5 so my apologies, anyway on with the story.

Sean and Ben were talking in the Pokémon centre about Ben's Chimchar evolving.

"Ben, you got so lucky yesterday when Chimchar evolved. I can't believe you, it happened last time in Kanto."

"Hey, don't blame me. I can't help my Pokémon for evolving at the point that would be so helpful. Anyway, when you argue like that it makes you seam jealous, just because you only have one evolved Pokémon."

"I am not jealous. You train more than me."

"That's because I can't help my self."

Then after that the boys left the Pokémon centre and headed towards the gym. They entered the gym and found that Roark was battling a familiar face.

"Finish him off Onix."

"No! My Budew!"

"Sorry come again some other time."

The Budew ran over and met the boys.

"Hey nice to see you again Ben and, erm, hm, Phil, no, Fred, no. Oh I can't remember."

"It's Sean and don't you forget it."

"Ok calm down Bill."

It was Barry, how could we forget him? The very annoying boy who keeps popping up every time we start to forget him.

"So Barry, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To challenge the gym."

"Oh yeh, I take it didn't go well."

"No, but I'll be back and I will win."

"Ok must be off, we're challenging the gym as well."

"Ok good luck, you're going to need it."

And after that short conversation Barry left the gym and disappeared.

"I hate him Ben, he makes my blood boil."

"Calm down, we need to relax for our battles. So do you want to o first or second?"

"Second, I need to get into the zone."

"The zone?"

"Yes, ok? Like you said I need to calm down."

"Ok, wish me luck."

"Ok, remember, the force is with you."

"What is that meant to mean?"

"I don't know I just made it up."

"Weird."

And Ben left Sean and walked up the giant stone steps of the gym to find Roark healing his Pokémon with some new kind of technology for gym leaders only.

"Ah Ben, at last we meet for a battle."

"Yes, this is going to be a very good battle, defiantly your toughest battle yet."

"We shall see."

The battle begun, with a little bit more atmosphere in the air.

"Monferno come on out."

"Geodude lets go. This shall be a two on two battle."

"Very well, Monferno use brick break." A new move he learnt after evolution. It was a critical hit that nearly took one of Geodude's arms off.

"Geodude use rock throw." Rocks formed above Monferno's head, but.

"Monferno use your speed to get out of the way." Monferno used his monkey like powers and used the surroundings to get out the way. "Now use brick break again." Again it was a critical hit but instead Geodude had fainted.

"Very good Ben, now handle this. Go Onix." A huge rock Pokémon came out of a tiny poke ball.

"Monferno use brick break." Monferno charged fearlessly at Onix and sliced through a part of Onix but very little damage was done.

"Ha, Onix use iron tail." Onix's tail surrounded in shiny stuff and wacked Monferno in the face and he fainted.

"No Monferno, he is powerful but I have a trick up my sleeve. Aipom it's all down to you." Out came our good friend Aipom, hopefully to save the day.

"Onix iron tail again." The same thing happened again but…..

"Ha-ha go Aipom, this is my trick, his speed. Aipom use focus punch." Aipom's fist on his tail lit up and he charged at Onix and it was a critical hit and……………………. Onix is down and out (sorry had to bring it back).

"No, how could I lose? It was a little monkey."

"I'll be taking my badge now."

"Very well take it."

And Ben left the gym to find Sean enjoying a biscuit.

"Where's mine."

"They ran out."

"Typical."

And the boys discussed Ben's battle. Next time we see how Sean does in his battle, oh and happy Easter from me because I made this chapter in Easter.

Please review.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	7. Chapter 7

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 7: Moving on up

Welcome back to my story, we join Sean in his gym battle against Roark.

"Wartortle use water gun." Wartortle who we haven't seen for a while shot out a stream of water at Roark's Onix.

"Onix use rock tomb." Onix formed a prison made of rocks over Wartortle's head.

"Wartortle use water gun on the rocks." Wartortle did as he was told and the rocks collapsed. "Now use water gun on Onix." Again a stream of water came out and Onix fainted.

"Hm, very good Sean, go Cranidos."

"Wartortle use your strongest ever water gun." Wartortle replied with a seriously strong water gun.

"Hang in Cranidos, use rock slide." A slide of rocks fell on Wartortle's head, but Wartortle survived just.

"Wartortle finish off with water gun." Cranidos had enough and fainted on the spot.

"No not again! Not another loss! I'm on a losing streak! Take my badge."

"Yes I got Roark's badge. Must be off."

Well now the first gym battles are over and both boys have earned their badges. I'm sorry for the short introduction but I had to get the battle out of the way. Sean left the gym to find Ben eating a biscuit.

"Where's mine?"

"This is revenge from before."

"Hm."

"Did you win?"

"Yeh of course I did."

"So where do we go next?"

"Eterna city past Eterna forest."

"I see, we should get moving shouldn't we?"

"Yes, come on."

And the boys left Oreburgh city and headed back to Jubilife and on the way they saw a weak Starly in some grass and they went over to help it out.

"We should do something Sean."

"Just leave it Ben, it has nothing to do with us."

"Well I'm taking it to the Pokémon centre."

"Ok."

And so Ben rushed over to the Pokémon centre where Sean trailed behind.

"It's a good thing you brought this as soon as you could, any longer and it could have died." Said nurse Joy.

"Well I'm just glad it's ok." Said Ben.

"Sorry I took so long, I run out of breath." Lied Sean.

"I have an idea, I'm going to catch this Pokémon as soon as it has healed." Said Ben being a bit grown up.

"Ben, are you sure? This is a big decision."

"I'm sure."

"Starly is ready to be taken away."

"Pass him here."

Nurse Joy handed Starly over to Ben and Ben got out a Poke ball.

"Stay in this if you want to come along with me."

Ben tapped Starly on the head with the Poke ball. 1 nudge, 2 nudge, must remind you that this poke ball isn't his master ball in case you wondered, 3 nudge, and Starly was caught.

"Yes go me and my new Pokémon."

"Well done Ben." Said Sean sarcastically.

"Oh I love it when a Pokémon gets an owner." Said nurse Joy.

"I think I'll let Starly come out and walk with me. Come out Starly." Starly came out.

And with that past them they left Jubilife and turned their intention to the journey through Eterna forest.

Next time Ben and Sean start their journey through Eterna forest, will they make it? Will anything interesting happen? How will Starly get on with his new owner? Find out the answers to all these questions in the next chapter.

Please review.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	8. Chapter 8

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 8: Undiscovered secret

Hello again and welcome back to my story, in this chapter we discover something about one of our heroes but it's not them, it's one of their team, I can't say any more because that would give things away.

Day 1 of Ben and Sean's journey through Eterna forest and already something has happened.

"Hello." Said a stranger

"Who's there?"

"It's me Ben."

"Shut up you I meant the other person. Who are you? Show your face."

The stranger came out of the bushes and met the boys.

"Hello my name is Cheryl and this is my Pokémon, Chansey. Who are you?"

"I'm Ben and this is my friend Sean."

"Pleased to meet you."

"So why are you all alone in the forest hiding in the bushes?"

"Because I heard a noise and I got scared."

"Then why not come along with us?"

"Oh thank you, my Chansey will heal your Pokémon if they get hurt."

And so are heroes and new friend travelled far into the forest when all of a sudden."

CRACK!!!!

"What was that?" Said Cheryl.

"Go Starly." Shouted Ben.

"Erm, that was kind of my fault there, I stood on a twig." Said Sean.

"You fool, you had me going there."

"Look I'm sorry."

"Stop bickering you two." Shouted Cheryl. "Let's just keep on walking."

"Ok, Starly stay out."

BAG—STARLY!!!!!

"Starly are you ok? What was with the BAG bit?"

Starly shook its head.

"Sean, you know about Pokémon and their moves?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I don't think that head butt comes naturally to a Starly."

"Yes you're right, that's odd."

"What? I was right, or the head butt thing."

"The head butt thing."

Starly was twitching and couldn't keep still.

"Starly are you ok?"

Star—ly.

"Starly, run over to that tree."

After Starly jumped down from Ben's shoulder he began to run but before he could leave, Ben stood on his tail deliberately.

"Ben watch out!" Screamed Sean just before Ben did this.

When Ben stood on Starly's tail it revealed a colour sheet and a different Pokémon.

"Just as I suspected."

"What is it?"

"That is not a Starly."

"Well clearly, so what is it?"

"It is a Bagon."

"Why would a Bagon dress up as a Starly?"

"Because it has a dream of flying."

"Of course, he wanted you to catch him a train him up so it would be quicker for him to evolve, and I think when a Bagon is fully evolved it can fly." Explain Cheryl.

"Hm I see, I've always wanted a Bagon. I shall keep him."

"HOORAY!!!!" Shouted everyone.

"Come on Bagon I'll race you."

BAGON!!!!!!!

And with that chapter behind them they carried on through the forest. Join us next time to find out what happens in the forest and, are our heroes the only people in the forest?

Please review.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK


	9. Chapter 9

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 9: Dealing with the enemy

Welcome back lets waste no time and get straight on. Day 2 of our heroes journey through Eterna forest and there was an evil mood in the air.

"I got a bad feeling about this Ben." Sean said.

"I got that same feeling but we have to keep moving."

"I agree, we can't stop now we're too far to turn back." Cheryl pointed out.

THUD!!!

"What was that?" Ben shouted.

"Chansey stay close."

THUD!!!

"Cubone go." Sean screamed.

THUD!!!

"I don't like this, go Bagon." Ben shouted.

"Ah, we meet again." Said a, sort of similar voice.

"I should have known it was you."

"Who is it Ben?" Cheryl said.

"That is team Rocket, they are an evil co- operation trying to steal Pokémon and taking them to different places." Explained Sean.

"What are you up to now?"

"We are stealing all the berries in here to lure the Pokémon of the forest out and catch them."

"Not if we have anything to do with this. Let's battle."

"Ha, Mike, Phil and Neville, some body wants to battle us."

"Ok." Said the others.

"Sean, Cheryl, you handle Phil and Neville, I will take care of Joe and Mike." Ben said taking charge.

"No I won't let you take on two people by yourself." Cheryl said.

"I have to."

The battles begun. Ha, I've waited to say that. Ben's first I think.

"Budew go."

"Hoothoot you too."

"Bagon you're up, Aipom you go too."

"Budew use absorb on Aipom."

"Hoothoot use tackle on Bagon."

"Both of you dodge, then Bagon use ember on Budew and Aipom use swift on Hoothoot." Both of Ben's Pokémon jumped up in the air, Aipom threw its tail back sending out stars and Bagon shot out embers, and…………….. They both fainted.

"That was too easy return Bagon and Aipom. Your turn Sean."

"Ok, Cubone lets go."

"Chansey you too."

"Ha, not so smart Joe. Glameow go."

"Abra go."

"Cubone use head but."

"Chansey use egg bomb." Both attacks hit but team Rocket's stayed alive.

"Glameow use scratch."

"Abra use teleport." But it failed, also Glameow missed.

"Cubone use tackle on Abra." Abra fainted.

"Chansey use egg bomb." Glameow also fainted.

"No! How could we all lose?" Said Phil.

"Very easily, now Monferno go and use flame wheel."

Monferno!!!!!!!!

Monferno concealed itself in fire and went at team Rocket, it hit and……..

"Here we go again. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"I don't thing that is the last of them." Said Sean.

"I agree."

"I think I can see the exit." Said Cheryl.

"Let's run to it."

"Hey Ben, I'll race you."

"Way ahead of you Sean." Shouted Ben from a distance.

"Oh come on, that's not fair."

After that extremely short race our heroes left Cheryl and headed towards Eterna city after a long walk through the maze like forest and also hoping to put up their feet but not for long as their gym battles soon approach them but one important question: What will happen in the gym battles? And another question: Will anything happen to Ben's Pokémon? All of these and more will be discovered in the next chapter.

By the way, I have a special thank you to Mr. Paper Luigi 66 his (or her more likely to a he, it's in the name) continuous support and advice to my story, he is a friend of mine.

By the way, AIPOM RULES OK?


	10. Chapter 10

Pokémon: Like you've never seen before

Part 9: The chosen one? And the power of a knot.

So our heroes had left Cheryl and continued their journey to Eterna City where they got a rather warming welcome from the locals and leading the march was the City gym leader.

"Welcome to Eterna. I am the cities gym leader, Gardenia. We believe that you two have just helped someone through the forest, right?"

"Yeah, we have, she just seemed so scared and the fact of Team Rocket still being out there, which is actually why we are in Sinnoh." Said Ben making everything seem clear.

"You must be Ben, you cannot have a battle here until you have the other 7 badges, but your friend can still battle here."

"Hang on, why am I so special?"

"Oh in many ways, in many ways." Said Sean making his first joke of the chapter.

"We believe you to be what many before us have called, The Chosen One and history and ways of luck say that The Chosen One must not battle in Eterna until he has the other 7 badges. Our ancestors also say that The Chosen One has the power to communicate with and only legendary Pokémon and humans of course.

"But how can you tell if it is me or not? I'm just an ordinary kid who is brilliant at battling Pokémon."

"That is one of the gifts of the Chosen One, exceptional at Pokémon battling."

"Hang on. What about me? What do I have to do? I've had to put up with him for ages and he's been doing my head in. Will I get some praise at the end of all this?" Asked Sean. I almost forgot about him there.

"Fear not, for you will get praise as his side-kick."

"Side-kick?"

"Ha-ha Sean. I guess I'll have to watch you battle now, side-kick." Ben mocked Sean as that is the last of the rubbish jokes on this chapter, don't worry there will be plenty more in the future.

"Let's get this battle underway." Said Sean, eager to start.

"I hear you Sean, go Turtwig." Gardenia summoned her starter Pokémon.

"Let's go Turtwig." Sean called upon his grass type.

"This will be a two on two battle with the challenger making the first move." The gym referee explained the rest of the rules.

"Alright, Turtwig use tackle." Sean wanted this over quick. Tackle hit but Gardenia's Turtwig hung on.

"Use absorb." Gardenia was worried about her Turtwig.

"Dodge and then use bite." Turtwig ducked and then bit as hard as he could. And sure enough, Gardenia's Turtwig fainted.

"Ok Sean, I'm getting mad now. Roserade, come on out."

"I got to get this on my Pokédex." Ben said, acting like a proper trainer.

"Turtwig use bite." Sean screamed and his voice went squeaky, then there was a little snicker from Ben in the corner. The attack hit, and hard, but Roserade still stood.

"Roserade, use grass knot." Grass knot was ready but unlike Sean, Turtwig wasn't stupid and spotted it coming.

"Turtwig, now finish things off with bite" Bite hit, but life was still in Roserade.

"Roserade use drain punch to regain some health." Roserade was running full speed at Turtwig as Sean was thinking of something, then…

"Turtwig, move back a yard and then trip Roserade up." Turtwig did as it was told and Roserade tripped over the grass knot it had set up and, she fainted.

"No Roserade, return."

"I'll be taking my gym badge now please." Said Sean as he was feeling rather smug.

"Ok, here, take it, and get out of my gym, I need to think some things through." Gardenia look upset and as if she was going to cry.

"Sean I think we'd better leave. And quick." Said Ben, dragging Sean away just as he was about to do his bad winner victory dance which I have had no time to write about.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Asked Ben, still worried about her.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I have my second gym badge, and you don't."

"You just watch when I cream you in the future."

The boys had found their way to the Pokémon centre where they found that a couple of parcels had come for them from an old friend. They both dived into the wrapping and found a note that read:

_Dear Ben and Sean,_

_I have brought you both a gift that will help you get down the cycle path at Eterna City, enjoy and use efficiently._

_Brock._

The parcels were bicycles that Brock had sent them, they were the brand new 21 speed made only in the Sinnoh region that only powerful people like gym leaders could afford.

"I guess next time we see him, we'll have to thank him." Said Ben, feeling much better after what he could see in Gardenia.

And with their quick rest our heroes travelled down the cycle path and came to an opening in Mt. Coronet which next time, we will see if they get to Hearthome City, safe and sound, find out next time in: Pokémon, like you've never seen before, part 10, Mt. Coronet? Sounds like Mt. Ice Cream.

As ever I would be grateful if that anyone that reads this I would love them to review, I accept both praise and guidance so thank you.

And by the way, AIPOM RUELS OK.


End file.
